That Clever Little Mudblood
by WalkInTheMoonlight
Summary: You return to your studying, forcing your eyes to look down at the small writing of the book before you. And that's when you feel his warm breath against your skin and his lips on your shoulder.


You continue your studying and force yourself to stop those thoughts of him entering your head. You retreat to the safety of the Library in the school, away from the eyes of your friends because how could they understand? They could _never_ know. You force yourself to read the words before you, words that you already have memorized one thousand times over but they act as a poor distraction as memories enter your mind. You remember him pushing you against a wall, hands on your hips, his mouth moving down your neck, biting and sucking and growling and he leaves marks. He lifts you up and your legs wrap around his waist and one of his hand trails up your thigh and dear Merlin have mercy because you're intoxicated by him. Your arms wrap around his shoulders, one hand tangling into his hair and his teeth graze your skin softly. He bites down on that sweet spot and you moan loudly though you're trying to be quiet. Because you're in school. Anyone could find you. But that's what excites you, isn't it? The fact that this is so wrong, forbidden. What would they say if they found out about your little secret? That a Griffindor was secretly with a Slytherin? His hands roam all over your body, tracing magic unfamiliar to you. His scent surrounds you, his heat encases you. Your name is upon his lips, breathed out in a delicious ecstasy as he moves within you. No! You can't be thinking of those times. You shake your head and force yourself to resume studying. You are aware of the Library emptying around you but you remain where you are, because you are not ready to return to the daily routine of putting on a smile and lying to your friends. Soon you are alone and you know you shouldn't stay here anymore, you should return to the common room. But the there it is, that all too familiar feeling of his hungry gaze on you. He is always there, always watching. You know why, even if he will never say it. You glance around you, peer cautiously into the gaps between the books on the shelves all around you. But he stays in the shadows, watching you silently. You stay in your seat in the furthest corner of the library and glance through the shadows either side of you. Everything is deathly quiet and you can hear the blood pumping in your ears. You return to your studying, forcing your eyes to look down at the small writing of the book before you. And that's when you feel his warm breath against your skin and his lips on your shoulder.

You know you shouldn't be doing this, you know you should walk away right now. But you can't. She weakens you. With the sight of her hair up in a lose bun, stray strands falling down to frame her beautiful face. Her neck is exposed and you stare longingly at the silky skin, where her pulse beats gently and sweet beneath. You can smell her sweet scent as you near her. There is no one around. The library is completely empty at this time of night. It's just you and her in this place. Your lips touch her exposed shoulder and she gasps in surprise, tensing. But you feel her relax as you hands gently slip around her waist, as she recognizes it's you. She leans into you, pressing her petit body against yours and oh sweet Merlin it is heavenly to feel how she fits perfectly against you. You kiss your way up her neck, breathing her in deeply. You reach her jaw and her head turns, her chocolate brown eyes find yours and you are lost. This is why you can't run from her. Those eyes are open and warm, and accepting. She understands you without you having to even open your mouth. That is why you love her. Anger builds at that word. You could never love her. And you don't. Well, you don't want to. Because you truly believe she could never love you back. She is a Mudblood and you have always been taught to hate them. What would your parents say about you now? What would your father say if he saw you, holding the Granger girl in your arms, your lips caressing her skin which beneath flows her dirty blood? If he saw you loving her, wanting her, desiring her with every breath she takes? He would hate you for it, but you don't care. Because right now, with her lips against yours and her arms wrapped around you, you feel complete. You feel more at home when you look into her eyes than you ever do with your Parents. You pull her out of the chair and press her against the wall. Your lips are hungry against her's, moving with her, desperate for more. Your hands move to her hips, tracing the jut of her hipbones, your lips attacking her neck. The small noises she is making only press you to continue. Your teeth bite down on that delicious pulse and the moan she makes vibrates against your lips. Her hands move to your trousers, releasing you from your prison and your hand wanders down her body. With one rough movement one leg is hooked around your waist. You rip the material of her underwear away and you press against her entrance. Your eyes find her's but there is no barrier in them. You push into her and you feel complete. She moans your name softly as you move within her. No one says your name like her. Her hands cling to you in a desperate strength, pulling you to her, her lips finding your own in a passionate kiss. When it is done you both sink to the floor. Your foreheads pressed together, your arms are locked around her protectively. She breathed heavily, her eyes closed, a sweet smile on her lips. You kiss that smile and she breathes your name again. She has got you, you will be damned if you ever leave her. She, Hermione Granger has caught your heart. And you know deep within your soul that you love her. And she knows that, even if you are terrifies to tell her. She knows it all. That clever little Mudblood.


End file.
